


Eshra

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Discussions of Nia Jax and Io Sharai, Domestic, Family Feels, Fondness for Humans, Found Family, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I'll tell you about my human when you tell me about your human."  Shayna reaches up, tightening her ponytail."One day." Damian lets out a wistful sigh. "I'd hate to jinx it."orVampiric Kin meet for a chat.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler & Damian Priest
Series: The Language of Love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Eshra

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we can consider this in the same verse as [Like A Breaking of Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691836)
> 
> It's October- I'm bored- so why not have fun? Over the upcoming weeks, I plan to write a few more supernatural fics and hopefully do a fic a day for the week leading up to Halloween. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this weirdness as much I loved writing it!

"What?" Shayna peeks through the partially opened door and meets Damian Priest's eye.

"Heard you can't leave the house." Damian laughs as he holds up the purple mesh bag. "You're looking for one of these?"

Shayna gazes behind the door and mutters a string of swears under her breath. She had been living with some form of Damian for the better part of 32 years. He drove her crazy.

It was just what he did.

"Shungite?" Shayna opens the door wider. "Tried to just buy a replacement but Fed-Ex lost it."

"Shungite." Damian nods, opening the pouch. He drops a necklace into his palm and holds it up. "Only the best for you, Shay."

"Right." Shayna opens the door wider. "Come on in."

She couldn't remember the first time she'd met Damian. He'd become the weird guy conveniently everywhere in her neighborhood. Then, they'd formally met one Friday night at Tony Pastor's. He had annoyed Shayna then, just as he had now. 

He also intrigued her greatly.

"Must be a special occasion." Damian crosses the threshold and steps into her apartment.

"Why's that?" Shayna shuts and locks the door behind him.

"You invited me in." Damian narrows his gaze and gives her a confused look.

"I can rescind. These aren't the days of Dracula. A childe doesn't have to be polite just because they're with their sire." 

There was something about her that drew him in. She was hungry. She wanted the world- he could see it, even if she didn't admit it. He knew they could be great together. 

He approached her with an offer. Let him turn her into a vampire, and spend eternity as his companion. Her light was incredible- like nothing he had ever seen before. Together- they would be unstoppable. 

Shayna agreed. She had nothing tying her to the city. She wasn't married. She didn't have kids. Plus-even if she were reluctant to admit it- Damian intrigued her. 

"What's your poison?" Damian nods to the half-full wine glass on the coffee table.

"Just wine. I don't feed for another day or so." Shayna gestures to the empty couch. "Take a seat."

"That human's gotten to you." Damian laughs, giving Shayna a skeptical look. 

" _That human_ has a name." Shayna throws a cabinet door open and pulls down a matching wine glass. "Could say the same about you."

"Excuse me ? " Damian sputters . "You know I don't keep the company of humans. You were the last human I liked." 

"Could have fooled me." Shayna pours wine into the glass and passes it to him. "I mean you only showed her off to the world."

"Io? " Damian shakes his head. "Oh- she's not human. Just Io.”

 _Just Io?_ In all the time Shayna had known him, she had never seen him so smitten with a human . It's almost charming.

_Almost._

"Just saying." Shayna's got no room to talk. She's growing fond of Nia- a fact Shayna's appalled by. She's not supposed to like Nia Jax.

"You like her!" Damian laughs. "What am I going to do with you? Liking humans!" 

"Take me for who I am." Any good will towards Damian slowly begins evaporating, as his teasing continues. He drives her crazy. He always does.

"Shayna, how long's it been?" Damian sets the glass down beside her glass and leans back on the couch. 

"36 years." Shayna can't understand how she's put up with Damian for so long. Then again, this is the only life she's known for almost half a century. She would really have it no other way.

"Happy anniversary." Damian tosses the necklace bag to Shayna who catches it in mid-air. "37 years."

"I forgot." Shayna palms her face as she tightens her hold on the bag. She sits beside him, playing with the bag's ties. "Sorry-been focused on getting this damn necklace." 

"No hard feelings, Darling." Damian reaches over, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Now about your human." 

"I'll tell you about my human when you tell me about your human." Shayna reaches up, tightening her ponytail. 

"One day." Damian lets out a wistful sigh. "I'd hate to jinx it." 

Shayna nods, pulling the necklace out of the bag. She takes care to slip the white gold chain over her neck and carefully tucks the black ball charm inside her shirt. For the first time in days, Shayna feels calm rush over her. 

She can actually go outside and not worry that the sun is going to turn her into a pile of vampiric dust. 

"Don't know why you didn't call me in the first place." Damian scoffs as he takes another sip of wine. "My guy had this done in like two days. No internet shopping. No post office. _One_ phone call." 

"I hate asking for help." Shayna offers the weakest excuse she can. She walks a fine line with Damian. While she loves him in her own weird way, she also craves her independence. She _hates_ relying on Damian for anything.

"You and me against the world." Damian gives her a bemused, yet disgusted look. "Been telling you that for 37 years. What have I always told you?" 

Shayna affectionately rolls her eyes and repeats one of Damian's (now) infamous phrases. 

_Humans come. Humans go, but family is forever._

-fin-


End file.
